Cañones
by Llueeve
Summary: El sonido del cañón logró despertarle, Cato sonrió, aquello solo podía significar una cosa: Un tributo meno que matar.


**Disclaimer:** _Los Juegos del Hambre_ y todo su universo es cosa de Suzanne Collins, una servidora no gana nada con esto.

* * *

><p>El demoledor sonido del cañón resonó en el cielo de la Arena enturbiando la paz que parecía respirarse por primera vez en días, alertando al resto de tributos y despertándole de su siesta. Cato sonrió al escucharlo, era como música para sus oídos, sabía que el resto de tributos temían ese sonido más que nada en el mundo, preguntándose cuando alguno de esos cañones sería cargado en su honor. Pero para él eran solo un mero trámite que le acercaba cada vez más a su objetivo, al ser el vencedor de Los Juegos del Hambre, ya que ese sonido solo podía significar una cosa: Un tributo menos al que matar.<p>

Deseaba por todos los medios que ese cañón anunciase la muerte de la chica del 12.

Aun con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro, salió de su refugio en busca de su compañera, antes de dormirse habían acordado que Clove sería la primera en hacer la guardia. Habían pasado la noche anterior sin dormir buscando al traidor del chico enamorado, con nulos resultados, y ambos necesitaban dormir y recuperar fuerzas.

―¿Clove? ―Preguntó, mirando a su alrededor, frotándose los ojos a causa del sueño. ―¿Dónde estás?

No hubo respuesta, así que probó de nuevo:

―¿Clove? ―Comenzaba a sonar irritado, ¿Dónde se había metido su compañera―¡Clove!

Nada, Clove había desaparecido. Cato frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto, ¿Cómo se le ocurría irse sin despertarle? Lo había dejado a la merced del resto de tributos, se suponía que iban a protegerse el uno al otro hasta el final.

Pero de pronto cayó en la cuenta y su estómago se contrajo, pensando lo peor. No había rastro de Clove. _¿Y si el cañón era por ella?_

Alerta, agarró su arma.

―¡Clove! ―Probó de nuevo, sin importarle que todo Pánem escuchase la preocupación en su voz―¿Clove?

Sin pensárselo dos veces echó a correr tan rápido como pudo hacia el único lugar en el que se le ocurría que podría estar la chica: La Cornucopia. Rezando a cualquier deidad para que Clove estuviese todavía con vida.

Pero sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas, en cuanto llegó al lugar descubrió aquello que más temía encontrar: En el prado yacía el cuerpo de la chica, sin vida. Con el corazón martilleándole con fuerza en el pecho, Cato se acercó tembloroso, arrodillándose al lado de su compañera.

La sangre machaba su cabello negro, y sus ojos, antaño brillantes, ahora estaban tan oscuros como la noche.

―Clove…―Rogó, luchando contra las lágrimas―Por favor, Clove…―Acarició con infinito cariño su pecoso rostro―Niña estúpida, deberías haberme despertado, podríamos haber venido juntos…Te hubiese protegido―Agarró su mano, el calor ya había comenzado a abandonar su cuerpo ―. Los Juegos eran nuestro, íbamos a volver a casa, los dos, juntos.

Examinó la herida de su cabeza con rabia contenida, la golpearon con fuerza hasta que quedó inconsciente y acabó desangrándose. Era un método eficaz, cruel para la víctima que tendría que soportar los incesantes golpes, pero eficaz; en cuestión de segundos si el golpe daba en el lugar exacto, habría muerto.

Era imposible que la muerte de Clove fuese obra de la chica del 12, no había rastro de flechas y el chico enamorado tampoco podría haber sido, estaba herido.

Además Cato había visto caer a varios tributos del mismo modo que Clove durante el Baño de Sangre, mientras intentaban hacerse con provisiones y armas.

La muerte de Clove solo podría tener un culpable, el chico del 11.

―Thresh―Siseo Cato, con ira, sin soltar la mano de Clove. Las cámaras enfocaron su rostro, la mandíbula apretada y los ojos rojos, conteniendo el llanto―El próximo cañón que suene en la Arena, será por ti.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Nota autora:<span> **_

¿Cuántas veces habré escrito sobre estos dos? ¿Y sobre esta escena en concreto? Pero que le voy a hacer si Cato y Clove son mi debilidad… Bueno, ¿Me contáis que os ha parecido en un review? **(:**


End file.
